Arnold's Secret
by icecreamandphantom101
Summary: Helga & Arnold become friends. Helga has a secret. So does Arnold. helga reveals, but arnold cant't love her back. chapter three, here. no time for long chapters, but i update often. : new stories on the wayyy! helgarnold rules.
1. Chapter 1

Arnold's Secret

Disclaimer: I always dream to be Craig Bartlett, but sorry, not even a leprechaun would let me. 

(Story takes place 10 years after 4th grade)

_Why do I have to keep everything from him? Why can't I just walk up to him and say, "You're so dense, can't you see I'm in love with you?!?!" Come on I know you could do it, Helga old girl, oh wait Ms. Davidson's here! _

Helga takes a seat beside Arnold's chair. After seventh grade, Helga had decided to leave her old self behind, the mean, cruel Helga and become the Helga that Arnold wants her to be. Of course, the only thing that hasn't changed in Helga is her love for her football head (she still calls him that) and her pink bow.

"Hey, football head." Helga said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey Helga, you still like that nickname, don't you?" Arnold said.

"Well, when people change, a part of them always stays with them. I kind of miss the old Helga." She said.

"Well, I don't. If you haven't changed, I wouldn't realize how nice you actually were." Arnold said with a smile.

"Thanks, football I mean Arnold." She said.

"Okay, class, today I will assign to you your permanent partners for the whole year. Arnold and Helga, Gerald and Nadine (a/n: they're really a cute couple. LOL), Phoebe and Sheena, Rhonda and Lorenzo (a/n: another hot couple, lol)…..Ms. Davidson said.

_Yes! Arnold's my PERMANENT PARTNER. A perfect chance to tell him how I really feel! Helga thought. _

"Hey, Helga, we're partners!" Arnold said with a big grin. "uhh, Earth to Helga, Helga, are you there?" Arnold said as he noticed Helga was staring at him in a weird way.

"Uhh, yeah that's awesome!" Helga said finally realizing she was giving Arnold the "I-think you're-really-hot" look. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Helga almost blabs it all

After Ms. Davidson's announcement, Helga headed for her house. "Bob er Dad! I'm home!"

"Oh, hey, Olga, look I got a new lucky belt!" Mr. Pataki said

"HELGA, dad, HELGA." Helga said.

Helga headed for her room and of course she would automatically go to her "love shrine". It's part of her "routine". But before she could go there, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Helga Pataki speaking." Helga said into the receiver.

"Oh, hello, Helga, it is I, Lila. I am ever so happy to announce that—"

_You're not the Queen of Scots you know._. Helga thought.

"Lila, not now. I'm kinda busy." Helga interrupted .

"Busy with what? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Arnold doesn't like me like me anymore. Remember, during the fourth grade you confessed to me your ever so romantic love for him during the ever so beautiful Shakespearean play. I am ever so certain you are happy with my oh so good news. He told me a while ago. Anyway, good luck with Arnold! Tata."

"Hakuna MaTATA. Kidding. Okay, whatever. This conversation, never happened. Ya hear me?" Helga said.

"I won't tell a soul."

After that Helga was jumping for joy that finally after 10 years, Arnold has finally given up on Li-la. (: After that she proceeded to the shrine.

Farewell for now, Heroic Prince.

Our yellow love chariot has arrived.

Gladly I go now to see to your delicious face.

Sadly I stash my passion deep in this secret pink place.

"Okay, this is probably a sign that Arnold's the guy for me. You're one step closer HELGA G. PATAKI. "

The next day, while Helga was walking to school, she saw Arnold with Gerald.

"Oh hello, Arnold and Gerald, whatever are you feeling while walking on this bright sunshiny, day? I am ever so certain that you chose not to take the bus, am I correct?"

"Helga, stop it with the Lila thing. It's making me sick." Arnold said.

"Well, watch your words, bucko, now get out of my way!" Helga said.

"What's with her?" Gerald asked.

"Women." Arnold said.

_Wasn't that a hint? Arnold sometimes can be so stupid!! I can't believe he didn't recognize that I was indirectly telling him how I feel! ARGH!! My plan's not working. Oh well. I hope Ms. Davidson gives us a new project so I can tell him already._

(in class)

"Okay, let's start the day by giving you your first project with your permanent partners!" Ms. Davidson said.

_YES! I hope Arnold's not mad at me for what I did to him this morning._

"You have to write a biography of your partner! This means, you have to interview him/her about his/her life. To make it easier for you, you can even let your partner visit your room/house and show him/her the things you treasure most. You can even have a sleepover. But take note, don't be too nosy to the point that you're already in her closet or something. Haha." Ms. Davidson said.

_CLOSET? Oh…my…goodness. _

"Hey, Helga, since you write better than me, can I go first? I mean let's go to your house, and you can show me the stuff that's important to you. Oh even maybe your closet. Just kidding."

"My closet? Uhhh, you see, I'm kind of busy.." _what a lame excuse helga geraldine! _Helga said.

"Hey football head, watch out it's Big Patty!" Helga said and ran as fast as she could.

"Hey, helga? Helga? Where did she go? Ah, whatever. Ill just surprise her at her own home." Arnold said.

end of chapter

a/n: sorry, guys! i think my story sucks, but YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHY ARNOLD DOESN'T LOVE HER BACK. DON'T GET MAD AT ME IF ARNOLD BECOMES OOC IN THE LATTER PART. But not that ooc, okay? R&R && thanks for reading:)


	3. OMG

Chapter 3 

YAY!! CHAPTER THUREEH. Thoughts are italicized.

Helga ran as fast as she could as she was making her way out of Hillwood High. But of course, she ran into someone, someone she never expected to run into. "ARNOLD?!" Helga exclaimed.

"Sorry, Helga. I just wanted to know why you were trying to run away from me."

"I'm sorry, Arnold. Maybe because I…I…almost peed in my pants and I needed to go to the bathroom."

_What the hell? Helga what were you thinking?_

"oh. (laughs)"

"What's so funny, football head?" Helga said with a smile.

"nothing. Come to think of it, we used to be enemies and now you make me smile"

"Well, that was the past. I mean, what good did it bring me from being nasty and cruel? Besides, Old Betsy and The Five Avengers needed a break. Besides Old Betsy is OLD." Helga said.

"hahaha. Good one. So, you used OB and TFA (Old Betsy & the five avengers) for writing instead?"

"Well, yeah." Helga said.

"Hey, Helga?"

"Yes, Arnold?"

'Can I walk you home?'

"Well, didnt I tell you I was busy?"

"But you just stopped to talk with me."

"Well, youre very special to me. I mean, uhm, uhh."

"Come on, Helga, YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING."

"Fine, walk me home."

As they walked home, it was a complete silence. Helga got awkward because Arnold was so near to her. By the time they got home, Arnold wanted to come in as well, but he didnt because Helga might get mad at him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow or whenever, Arnold. Im sorry if you wanted to work on the project. Maybe tomorrow. MAYBE."

"I understand. I better get home. Grandpa's expecting me."

Arnold walked back to his house. As he opened the door the farm animals(a/n: the gazillion pets in the boarding house, LOL) came out to "greet" him.

"Hey, Shortman! I HAVE GREAT NEWS FOR YA." Grandpa said.

"what is it?"

"It's about your wife."

"MY WIFE?!?!"

end.

OKAY GUYS, SORRY. DO YOU LIKE IT? If not, ill change the storyline, and revise. : I have so much better ideas. Nah, ill save it for other FanFics. Helgarnold is LOVE! x3


End file.
